Alice Csodaországban Hogy ki és hol?
by Pichi Pich
Summary: Ez egy rövid történet egy furcsa betegségről.   Igazából ez egy vesztett fogadás eredménye, de attól még feltettem ide, hátha valakit úgy érdekelnek a betegségek, mint engem. Jó olvasást!  Néhány káromkodás azért elhangzik


- Remélem van még a lakó-helyiségben kaja, mert majd éhen veszek.  
>- Lakó-helyiség?<br>- Tudod te azt. A bázis, vagy mi az a cucc, aminek hívjátok.  
>- Ha engem kérdezel, nyugodtan nevezhetnéd az otthonodnak is.<br>- De nem kérdeztelek.  
>- Pfff... nagy lett a szád, amióta megkíméltem az életed. Legalább egy kis kedvességet, vagy legalább egy kis tiszteletet tanúsíts irántam.<br>- Mivel a khm, szárnyaid alá vettél, ami annyit tesz, hogy megvédesz, meg efféle cucc, miért is kéne bármi jóindulatot mutatnom?  
>- Csak szerencséd volt. A legközelebbi fogadáskor gondoskodom róla, hogy az én javamra billenjen a mérleg.<br>- Jaja. Bla-Bla-Bla, Hidan. Csak egy bökkenő van.  
>- Na és mi?<br>- Nem lesz legközelebb.  
>- Fogadni mernék, hogy lesz, Kicsi Kerli. - nyitotta ki az ajtót a lánynak Hidan.<br>- Mi a picsa? Csak nem babáztál?  
>- Már hogy babáztam volna? - nézett végig a férfi is a szobán. - Végig veled voltam.<br>- Akkor miért vannak babacuccok a normálisak helyén?  
>- Azért, mert nincsenek. Minden úgy van, ahogy hagytuk.<br>- Vicces vagy ám... - vette az irányt a konyhába Kerli. Úgy gondolta, a szoba bútorzatának lecserélése egy buta kis tréfa Hidantól, az ő szivatására. - Na majd én meg... - de mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert amit látott, attól nyitva maradt a szája. - Mondd, mennyit dolgoztál ezen? - fordult Hidanhoz.  
>- Min? - kukkantott be ő is a konyhába. Miután jól szemrevételezte és megállapította, hogy ugyanolyan ez is, mint volt, gyanakodva nézett Kerlire. - Valami ünnep van? Vagy évforduló?<br>- Ne játszd nekem a hülyét, b******! Csak szét kell nézni ebben a k**** szobában! Hogy nem szúrja ki a szemed?  
>- Még mindig nem értelek.<br>- Oké, nem idegesítem fel magam. Nyugi... Áú, a fejem. - masszírozta meg a fejét a lány.  
>- Megint fáj?<br>- Ja. Ez is miattad van.  
>- Ha érdekel a véleményem...<br>- De nem érdekel! Amióta itt vagyok ezen a lepratelepen nem történt velem semmi jó! Miért nem hagysz csak simán békén?  
>- Most meg mi a ********** bajod van? Az elmúlt néhány napon úgy viselkedsz, mint egy utolsó *****!<br>- Persze, te csak már tudod, hogy hogy viselkedik egy olyan, hisz mindennap azokat keféled, mert nincs egyetlen normális kapcsolatod sem! Teljes szívemből kívánom, hogy fordulj fel, Hidan! - üvöltötte Kerli és Hidant félrelökve berohant a szobájába, ahol rávetette magát az ágyra és álomba sírta magát.  
>Éjjel egyszer felébredt, de visszaaludt. 10 perc múlva megint felébredt, de vissza tudott aludni. a következő ébredésnél hiába küzdött a visszaalvással, csak nem sikerült neki. Ezért felkelt egy kis éjjeli nasira. Délután amúgy sem evett semmit, úgyhogy egy kis étel nem ártott neki. Felkapcsolta az éjjeli lápát, hogy lásson valamit és ijedten vette észre, hogy a polcokon lévő könyvek méretei megváltoztak. Sokkal nagyobbak voltak, mint eddig.<br>- B******, Hidan. - mormogta és kikecmergett az ágyból. Miután nagyjából feltérképezte, hol van az ajtó, lekapcsolta a villanyt és elment a konyhába, ahol kellő világosság mellett látta, hogy megint minden ugyanolyan méretű. Nagy sóhajtással nyugtázta a dolgot és a konyhaszekrényből előhalászott egy kis gabonapelyhet. Leült és elkezdte majszolgatni. Nemsokára viszont spontán bevágta a szunyát evés közben.  
>Arra ébredt, hogy valaki a vállát bökdösi. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét és álmosan nézett fel ébresztőjére. Ijedtében hátrahőkölt, aminek eredményeképpen lezúgott a székről. - A fejem...<br>- Ennyire ijesztő lennék?  
>- Ami azt illeti igen, Sasori. Nem is mondtad, hogy nagyobb testet építettél magadnak.<br>- Mert nem is.  
>- Mondd, mit ígért neked Hidan?<br>- Micsoda?  
>- Mit ígért neked Hidan azért, hogy elhitesd velem, hogy nagyobb vagy?<br>Sasori egy ideig csak nézte a lányt, aztán se szó, se beszéd megfordult és elment.  
>- Jajj, de összetart ez a kis társaság! - kiáltott utána Kerli. Ránézett az órára. - 6 óra? Akkor ma sem aludtam sokat.<br>Nagy levegőt vett, majd elment a fürdőszobába, lezuhanyozott meg ilyesmi cucc. Fürdő után átslisszolt a szobájába és tiszta ruhát vett fel. Mivel nem nagyon volt kedve enni, ezért a nagyszoba felé vette az irányt, ahol leült az egyik fotelbe, térdeire könyökölt és arcát a kezeibe hajtotta, így várta, hogy elmúljon a fejfájása. Ahogy felemelte a fejét megint minden kicsi volt. Hirtelenjében elöntötte a düh és megindult Hidan szobája felé. Tudta, hogy ő nem kel fel 9-nél előbb. Kivágta az ajtót, odatrappolt az ágy mellé és...  
>- Tudd meg, Hidan, hogy TELJES SZÍVEMBŐL GYŰLÖLLEK! - ordította torkaszakadtából.<br>- Mi? Mi?  
>- Mit akarsz tőlem? MI A ***** AKARSZ TŐLEM?<br>- Most meg mi bajod van? - kelt ki magából Hidan is.  
>- Legközelebb mi lesz, engem is lekicsinyítesz, vagy inkább megnövesztesz? Melyik felel meg az uraságnak?<br>- Mi a francról beszélsz?  
>- A rohadt bútoraidról!<br>- Na hagyjál békén... - mondta Hidan és hátat fordított Kerlinek.  
>- Te ne merj semmibe venni! - kiáltotta a lány, miközben kihúzta a párnát Hidan feje alól és elkezdte ütlegelni őt. A férfi egy idő után megunta, elkapta a párnát és vele együtt Kerli kezét is és leártotta az ágyra.<br>- Fejezd már be ezt a... - és itt hirtelen elhallgatott, mert meglátta a lány arcát. Szemei karikásak voltak, bőre halvány volt, az erőfeszítéstől létrejött pírt leszámítva. - Mennyit aludtál?  
>- Sokat. És most eressz el.<br>- Azt kérdeztem, mennyit?  
>- Nem tudom! Már nem is figyelem, sőt már nem is érdekel! De képzeld, hiába alszom el, mert úgyis felébredek 10 perc múlva!<br>- Szólok Kakuzunak, hogy nézzen meg.  
>A név hallatán, ha ez még lehetséges, Kelri szíve még hevesebben vert.<br>- Nincs bajom! Csak egy kis alvászavar és kész!  
>- Persze, meg egy kis fejfájás, meg egy kis hülyeség!<br>- Nem! A fejfájásom már rég elmúlt és... miért lennék hülye?  
>- Azt hiszed, bedőlök a trükkjeidnek? Kisebb bútorok? Szerinted van olyan, aki ezt megeszi.<br>- Igen, te, mert te cserélted ki őket.  
>- Nem cseréltem én ki semmit.<br>- De...  
>- Gondolj csak bele. Nem is volt időm rá. Te voltál a szemtanú.<br>- És Sasori? Ő is nagyobb lett.  
>- Nem hiszem.<br>- De! Hidd el! Gyere meg is mutatom! - azzal kiszabadult Hidan karmai közül, karon ragadta őt és úgy vágtattak végig át a fél házon egészen a konyháig. Mikor megérkeztek már javában folyt a reggeli. - Nézd! Nem csak Sasori, de a többiek is megnőttek! - mutatott diadalittasan az épp evőkre a lány.  
>- Kerli... nem nőttek meg.<br>- Dehogynem, nem látod őket? - halkult el a lány és az előbbi büszkeségből nem sok maradt.  
>- Hidan, 10 perc múlva legyetek a szobámnál. - szólt Kakuzu, majd felállt és elviharzott a konyhából. Kerli csak állt szótlanul, próbálta feldolgozni ama infót, hogy nemsokára be kell lépjen a legfélelmetesebb élőlény rejtekhelyére. Hirtelen adrenalin adag öntötte el a szervezetét és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott próbált eljutni a fürdőszobáig, ahol bezárkózhat. De terve meghiúsult, ugyanis Hidan elkapta.<br>- Nem lesz semmi baj.  
>- Dehogynem, széttrancsíroz, aztán meg engem főztök meg vacsira.<br>- Pff... ennél bugyutább ötletet még nem hallottam. Az jó, ha ott maradok veled?  
>Kerli sűrűn bólogatott és úgy-ahogy megnyugodott. Elindultak Kakuzu szobája felé és megálltak az ajtaja előtt. 2 kopogás és egy kis idegtépő várakozás után végül Kakuzu ajtót nyitott. Nem sokat tökölt, rögtön leültette a lányt az ágyra.<br>- Mióta jött ez ki rajtad?  
>Kerli szíve a torkában dobogott, ami megakadályozta abban, hogy egy szót is kinyögjön.<br>- Néhány napja. - segítette ki a bajból Hidan. - Először még csak fejfájásra panaszkodott, aztán már a nagyszobát is kicsiben látta, ma reggel pedig... hát láttad, nem igaz?  
>Kakuzu alaposan végigmérte a lányt, majd elsétált a könyvespolcáig és keresgélni kezdett. Hosszas keresés után kiválasztott egyet, majd végigfutotta a tartalomjegyzéket és kinyitotta a megfelelő oldalon. Figyelmesen elolvasta a lapot, majd kijelentette:<br>- Alice Csodaországban szindrómád van. A karikás szemeid álmatlanságról árulkodnak és Sasori szólt, hogy a konyhában aludtál. A szindrómát migrén okozza és, vagy váltja ki.  
>- Meg fogok halni? - kérdezte félve Kerli.<br>- Nem, nem fogsz.  
>- És akkor miért volt ilyen hepciás? - sajnáltatta magát Hidan.<br>- A kialvatlanság és a tény, hogy a dolgok méretei megváltoztak nagy stressz hullámot indított meg benne, ami így jött ki. Én is nagyon mérges lennék, ha bármilyen ok nélkül felébrednék az éjszaka közepén és nem tudnék visszaaludni.  
>- És van rá gyógyszer?<br>- Még nincs rá. Viszont stresszmentesen kell élnie és béta blokkolót és kalcium csatornablokkolót kell szednie.  
>- Bármi is az, jól hangzik, ha ettől jobban lesz.<br>Itt szakadt meg a beszélgetés fonala.  
>- Ennyi?<br>- Mégis mit vársz, mit mondjak még?  
>- Jól van már. Gyere, Kerli.<br>A két jómadár kislattyogott a folyosóra és elindultak a nagyszoba felé.  
>- Figyelj, Hidan. - Szólalt meg Kerli. - Én nagyon sajnálom, hogy rád fogtam azt a sok hülyeséget. Totál hülye vagyok.<br>- Tudom. De én is hülye voltam, hogy nem figyeltem jobban oda rád. És tudod, mit csinálnak a hülyék?  
>- Mit?<br>- Hát csinálnak valami jó kaját ünneplés képpen.  
>- Yaaaay!<br>- De neked elég egy kis adag, mert te úgyis nagyobbnak látod.  
>- Pff...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto charatcters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Kerli owned by me and  
>Alice in Wonderland Syndrome well... it's owned by Kerli.<p> 


End file.
